Conveyors are often comprised of rigid, bulky frames, which define a fixed, un-adjustable conveying path for objects being transported by a conveyor belt or chain. This fixed path means that altering a conveying path, such as adding or removing a curve, involves adding a new conveyor section with a predetermined curved or straight path. Thus, the adjustability is limited to the predetermined conveyor sections being installed.
This lack of adjustability may create problems when the goods being conveyed need to be unloaded from the conveyor. Typically, additional devices that tilt the conveyor or push the goods off of the conveyor are used. These devices add costs to a conveyor system and require additional maintenance and monitoring.
An additional problem that arises from these rigid, bulky frames is the size and weight involved when installing the conveyor or changing the conveying path. This can create difficulties when installing conveyors in small or crowded areas. Typical conveyor frames are also usually closed along the sides, which can make it difficult to clean the interior or conveyor system without significant disassembly or effort.
Accordingly, a need is identified for a relatively simple conveyor frame that may avoid the foregoing problems and perhaps others yet to be discovered.